a chance of love
by rubygamer
Summary: What will happen when Fionna gets transported to Ooo and a vampire falls for a mortal and a princess whants her night and a mysterious person, come out of the shadows to save our hero how will he choose who dose he truly love its all up to you vote incomments or poll special thanks to the Nephilim King and Enaix sorry for any delay
1. a human

Author note I know it sucks but well first fanfic will take any advise

**Ice king P.O.V**

As I was flying in to the ice kingdom with the princess at hand i saw Finn and Jake following me, ''hmm how long have these two been chasing me it has been a wile I was amusing by how out a breath they are as i entered the ice kingdom''. I threw the princess in my prison and prepared to battle Finn and Jake. Then I summand my army of snow men to my side as i was just inspecting my army Finn burst in and hit me in the nose ''what the hay hay'' I screamed. i was not ready then Finn shouted well next time don't steal any princesses you creep and i won't need to beat your buns and then i commanded my army to stop Finn wile was occupied i could hear the cell door open and i immediately turned around to see Jake taking my princess and he looked at me and i said "nope" and froze him and then i heard Finn scram noooooooooo and with one swing took at ten or more of my snowmen (Finn was using his demon blood sword he got in his dads dungeon) he then changed at me and then hit the floor Finn dint even come close to me it was from my eyes shut

**Finn P.O.V**

i saw Ice king hit the floor with a scram of pain and i looked at what hit him it seemed to be the princess he stole but it was not a princess that i had ever seen before her face was not visible because of her hood i saw her hair stick out from under the hood it was light blonde that was the same as mine she and a copy of my bag then i saw her uneasy footing and then she lifted her head and all i could see was a grin on her face she then fainted and i dived and to catch her and her hood fell down ss s she's h human i stuttered my mind was racing could she really be a human my mind seemed to think on its own and then i remember that Jake was still in the ice so i gently put her next to Gunther and i said Gunther don't lay a flipper on her until i get back and i quickly ran over to the cell to tour out Jake with one of the potion i got from chose goose i had to jump in side my bag to get it that is one of the downers of having an enchanted bag you can never find what you are looking for as i looked around the never ending bag almost fell into my golden sword i was sure i was not going to find it again co i picked it up an then i saw it my potion of fire breathing and then i picked it up a said ec com dic i nomos vic in and i was teleported out of my bag and i drank the potion and with a lager roar i began to defrost Jake twenty minutes later and Jake was free he said thanks bro but i ignored him and walked over to the girl and at that moment her eyes flickered open and closed again my mind thought that she might die so i told Jake to turn into his big form and take us to Marcy's home he looked at me in confused manner and then i yelled now he then without question ran to Marcy's house (Finn and Marcy have been dating and decided to just be friends) as I saw the opening to the cave my heart was beating even faster and i knew that Marceline could sense I was coming i grabbed the girl bride style and said you will be fine i knew she could no hear me but i said it any way and as i got into the cave the vampire was standing out side and I called over to her and as she saw the injured girl in my arms she ran over and said "what the gl glob oh my glob is she human Marceline" said "i think so" I said her to her "Finn" said Jake and then Jake stepped in and rushed over to us and said is she okay an and then I saw a shadow loom over us and a voice said Finn a very familiar voice it was Huntson abadder the father of Marcy "what he glob is he doing here"

**Marceline P.O.V**

"Oh he is here because has to take the souls of evil beings every 200 years to keep the universal chaos in balance" I said "ok any way the ice king stole this princess and we beat him up well she did but she fainted and you are the one who usually takes care of me because you where once human your self do you think she be ok said finn

Author note you choose who he ends up with bubblegum Marcy or Fionna review help me help you and all that


	2. fionna in love

Chose Fionna Marceline or PB who do you think Finn should be with do not own adventure time

Marceline P.O.V

"Finn shell be fine but she will need some medical attention and surgery we will have to get bonnie to bring me a basic surgery kit, and restraints"" what's up with the restraints" Finn said "oh it is so I do no bite her the smell of blood dose that to vampires",. I explained any way let's call Bubblegum Jake run over there now Finn commanded him Jake without question ran over to the candy kingdom, and out the cave. ill call her and tell her the situation beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep "hello who is this" the princess said "it's me Finn has found a girl that the ice king stole and we are sure she's human" "WHAT"?! The princess exclaimed "I'll tell you latter but now Jake is on his way she's been hurt can you bring your surgery kit and bring some restraints",.

Huntson abbader

"Marceline you're a vampire some weak restraints won't hold you" I informed her "well Finn can hold me back, if things get out of hand" said Marceline I still hate Finn after him breaking up with my little Marcy she insisted she did care but I know she dose, and still loves him I have tried to get her back together with ash but when I found, out what he done with the teddy bear that Simon gave her I sent him to the endless pit of eternal pain. Finn Marceline shouted

Fionna p.o.v 27 hours earlier

"Cake going to see Marshall for jam session but first I need to go and get the present I got for Marshall" I said "Oh you like Marshall go on girl go get your man honey" said "shut up, cake". I tried to hold in the blush on my face but couldn't so I quickly rushed to my room that I shared with cake and got Marshall's present it was an enchanted guitar it has the ability to tune itself according to the song and the user's needs and style and as an extra, I got him the elven black dragon scale pick there is only one in existence and I have it It's supposedly was enchanted by glob and his brothers. it can influent's the mind of the user so there mind has the musical abilities of the seven rock gods. he's going to love it, I whispered to myself I was going out the window so cake would not embarrass me even if no one is there As I was walking it started to rain and I forgot my umbrella oh ****ing glob just my luck so I ran to Marshalls, cave as I saw the opening to the cave I saw Marshall house from outside as I got into the cave I heard the sound of Marshall singing

(You're the one tune is of the island song most words are my own.)

"Fionna come a long with me to my home beside some trees we can sing our songs all night and do so as we please come a long with, me to a dungeon of giant bees we fight them there all night in our everlasting dreams come a long with, me will you do that for me please just friends I don't forever wont to beeeee, so come a long with me lovers I now wont to be so tell me you love me please".

As the song finishes a tear rolls down my face and I whisper Marshall I love you

Marshall p.o.v

"Fionna I can hear you know come in" and then I see her walk in with a blush on her face and I float up to her and softly kiss her and whisper into, her ears "I love you more then you'll ever understand" then softly kiss her neck and then she gives of sigh of relief and I make my way up her neck and back to her lips and just stayed there, for what felt like years and then we pulled away and said wow I at the same time and I notice she was caring a guitar sweet you got a ;guitar I said then she said no I got you a new guitar at closer inspection I realise what guitar this is and my eyes water Fionna is I grabbed her waist and pull her in for a kiss and whisper, I love you in her ear I hear a gulp ad my mind stopped she could feel my grip loosen and she whispers its not you don't worry about it I love you to and she puts her arms around my neck and kiss me and then, from outside my cave a bright purple light appeared and an anonyms figure came entered my home and said Fionna time to die it looked like a male Lich queen Fionna then ran up to him, an tried to strike his leg the sword warped to the other side what I said and before I knew it he threw Fionna into the portal as I speed over to it closed then I shouted Fionna I will find you no matter how long it takes.

Author note choose Marceline PB or Fionna or mystery girl ?


	3. how it happend

Author note thank you for your support and enjoy. I have Benn reading the comments.

Chapter 3

_fionna p.o.v_

_"Where am I" I said in a scared voice "you're in the dimension rift it is where all the dimensions collide nether time or space exists hear theirs is a never ending amount of portals to other dimensions" "sure there is" I said as I rolled my eyes and then I saw a moving shadow approach, me it turned into the thing that got me to this crazy zone in the first place. he still reminded me of the Lich queen but was cut off by the sadistic smirk on his face and he started to laugh it was a terrifyingly eerie laugh "what's so funny you freak" then he said "the fear in your heart is feeding me I'm eating your life force" I need that to live you butt I said" and as I began to feel weak with my last bit of energy I dived in to the nearest portal. I was in the candy forest but it seemed different but I recognized he trees and found the tree me and flame price, drawn our name on back when we were dating and went over to it but it was not mine or flame prices names on it, it said Finn x flame princess what happening I thought to myself and then I through I'm scared. what am I thinking the princess of the why wolves me scared some hero I am scared of some freak then I heard someone say "princess huh" and a man that looked very similar to ice queen appear and then I realised that that the male Lich man or whatever it was said that there are different, dimensions that's where I must be some other dimension". so any way princess" will you marry me the weirdo said and I said "no so go away creep" "I was not asking for your consent your highness" he said and flew at me with tremendous speed and with the only energy I could, muster and hit him in his nose and fell to the floor and passed out. sometime later I woke up in a cell to a scream "nooooo" a boy said and I saw him destroy ten snowmen I was impress to say the least and since the door was open, I walked out still very light headed and I walked in to a frozen of that was holding the door open and then I picked up a ice club shaped spike on the floor and walk over t the ice king I, was assuming by the castle of ice and the crown and with my limited strength I hit him in the side of the head as the boy was charging at him, and with my head down and my hood down I lifted my head and with a smirk on my face I passed out before I hit the floor I as him dive and get me I saw his face as my eyes closed the last thing I remember thinking was he is human._

Sorry so short but it is late and I'm tired and next chapter will be longer I swear good night yawn.


	4. for marcy

Author note thank you for your support and enjoy. I have Benn reading the comments and thanks to the people who comment on my work and I will keep it up

Chapter 4

**Finn p.o.v**

( two days after Finn found Fionna) "Finn you should go to bed you have been awake for days you can go up to my room and sleep" said Marceline in a concerned voice,"

"I will be fine and I'm sorry" I said with regret "for what Finn Marceline said in a confused manner" for all the things I messed up between us I'm sorry for not being there for you when you needed me for putting the princess in front of the queen my queen" a tear rolled down her eye, and I used my thumb to wipe it if off her beautiful face "Finn is not your fault you were too aggressive and I was not ready for a serious relationship and you with the lich and all, and you did not understand" she said Marceline I wrote this for you before we you know we split I said to her.

For Marcy

"When i look into your eyes i see pain anger but most of all i see what i want in l life and Marcy that is you i see. your skin may be pale your heart may not beat you fangs may hurt but they are all the things that make me like you i am the one person that will never hurt you even, if you hurt me your food is red your soul may be black your dad is evil but your heart is pure well what is left of it Marcy that is what you are and i can't change that but either way why, would i what to change you Marcy you are who you are you are the that I what and Marceline now do you understand why I love you".

Marceline I hurt you emotionally and for that I'm sorry and when I lost you my heart sank Marcy can we still be friends after all the pain I have caused you I said with a sad look on my face her face was in shock and I grabbed her shoulder and she pulled, me in for a hug and cried into my shoulder and then all she could say was "Finn I cannot stay mad at you" and she playfully punched me in the arm and she said go to bed.

Princess bubblegum p.o.v

As I walked over to get Marcy to talk over the surgery results and find the best actions to take until I heard Finn saying something to, Marcy it was hard to make out but it was making Marcy cry he then put his hand on her shoulder and Marceline pulled him in for a hug I had hold in the my body from go and break her nose Finn has matured in the last year and now I think I like him in more then a friend way and it scares, me a lot.


	5. love a first sight

**Author note time to go deeper so hold on I am aiming for 800 words for this chapter**

Chapter 5

Mystery girl p.o.v

"I've got to save Finn he's in a danger he can't even fight alone even with an army he this crown I said to myself in an angry voice". I seen what's, to become of the hero and if he can't stop this evil a shroud of darkness will, engulf the land if this happens the fabric of time and space will be ripped until theirs noting I said". Finn my hero the land need you more than ever and if you fail it will be your last adventure I thought to myself as I got to the maze of lost souls this place was made by the lich in the centre the only weapon, that can save the young hero and for fill his destiny I knew that if I die his soul will turn as dark, as the soul of the Lich and I can't take that risk he doesn't know me but I know and love him and are willing to die to save him but I wish he could only know me, I've been watching over him in the shadows for his entire life he is the person that will ether save the world or destroy he, it seen my minion before when he pranked Jake. As I near the door to enter the cave when a voice speaks out "you will not ruin my plans demon" and who's going to stop me you I'm not scared of you any more do you hear me? you monster I'm not scared I screamed,.

Finn p.o.v

I was in Marcy's bed stuck in my thoughts I still love Marcy but this girl she's beautiful and she's human, on the other hand you've you got bonnie the most wonderful clever woman i know and I have been chasing after her for two years she had her chance but I still think I love her,. Then Marceline burst through the door and said Finn she's awake my mind when blank my heart beat got faster and I got up and ran down stairs to see her in hand to hand, combat with PB and then, our eyes locked on to each other and the fighting stopped and a blush came over our faces. I walked up to her and put my hand out and said hello, as the blush on my face got darker and she said hi in a shocked state and then, I said you were kidnaped by the ice king and we came to save you and well you knocked him out so any way my name is Finn this is Marceline and this is my brother Jake and she's princess, Bubblegum what's your name if you don't mind me, asking".

Fionna p.o.v

"Umm its fionna" and our eyes met again and we closely examining each other he was handsome tallish but the thing that stunned, me most of all was he was human like me same hair same back pack same age as me fifteen. then I remembered Marshall my heart sank a bit at the thought of him possibly being dead but my heart skipped a beat when Finn, put his hands on my shoulders a new emotion overcame my body wanting and it was wonderful I've had this feeling once in my life and that was for gumball but not like this it felt different it felt right but the felling that came next killed me love I love this boy I just met my train of thought was stopped by Finn asking if I was a princess "kind off I how about you are you a prince" I said he said "in a way how are you kind off a princess" "well I'm the princess of the why wolves how are you in away a prince" I said "I'm king of the why wolves" "wow I said how does that work he said I do not know". "where do you come from" Finn asked "I'm not from here some man thing sent me here with some kind of magic portal zone" then he said "what did he look like" then I said "he had a green cape and he was a skeleton like someone from where I come from she's called the Lich queen". finns eyes when black and I could hear the fear in his voice "but he can't have escaped Prismos dimension no!" "finn calm down I'm sure it was not the Lich king said Marceline from behind him if he is here I would be able to find him vampires can smell dark energy from miles away" "well he might not even be in this dimension I said then Finn said what do you mean".

Authors note hope you liked next time we will get to the bottom of the mystery girl.


	6. not time to go

author note set 3 hours after last chapter Bublegum is mad at Fionna for hitting her and is dealing with her emotions for Finn

PB p.o.v

"Finn why did I take you for granted why did I break your heart when you wanted me I" then i thought to myself why do I want him so badly, we not even compatible he loved me and I turned him down how stupid am I. "plebs you hear" Finn said I snapped, out of my trance and said Finn "come in" when he got in he was with, Fionna then I thought that if I can get her back home ill have Finn to myself, "Finn are you ok" there where cuts, all up their bodies but I did not real care for Fionna but for my, plan to succeed I have to become her friend I thought "Fionna you ok" I said "yeah" she said in an out of breath voice "what happened to you tow" I said in concerned voice "we had a sparring, match" "who won" I said In a curious voice it "was a draw" Finn said in a voice that was happy, a bit too happy. "Any way do you want to stop for lunch" I said "Finn do we have time for lunch" said "sure we don't have to meet Jake and the party god until four so yeah we have time fora little something to eat" Finn said,.

Fionna p.o.v

As the princess led us to the royal dining room, I saw a suspicious look on her as saw entered I gasped at all the food on the table then the princess said tuck in and me and Finn practically dived for the food and in minutes devoured it all and then the. "Fionna I think I might be able to get you home" said the princess, "what!" Finn screamed and when he realized what he just yelled he said "oh I, mean great" he said with a depress look on his then i said "Finn I want to stay but Bonnie can, I stay for a little longer so I can hang with Finn" then the princess said "sure I have to go work, on the submaticonfuser any way" "yes" i screamed and burst Finn and Bonnies ears sorry any way "Finn lets head out bonnie how long will it take" I said about two weeks said the princess ok, "bye bonnie as I headed out" the door with tremendous speed pulling Finn by his collar,.

Finn p.o.v

"Fionna where are we going any way" I said then she said overexcitedly "to a dungeon and to see tree trunks, for some apple pie and then to Marcy's for a jam session then go to the tenth dead world to re kill the, undead and then go to beat up ice king and then go to the nightosfear (sorry I cant spell the nightos whatever) to kill a demon, army and then to the dark woods to meet your subject the why wolves but first meet Jake and the party god.

Author note sorry forgot to update but next chapter will be epic!


	7. it begins

author note sorry it took so long but I do have some good news after this I'm gonna do a finnciline story next and you can choose name and the person who gives me the best name will get a chapter devoted to them any way on with the story.

finn p.o.v

as fionna dragged me out of the candy kingdom and into the gumdrop forest I noticed a tear fall from her blue, eyes and I said "fionna why are you crying?"

she let go of my hand and siad nothing and continue to cry and then I did all I could do wich was pull her, into a hug and let her cry into my shoulder and then time stopped (mettaforicly speking) and then I lifted her head and said, the three words that I wanted to say to this girl ever since I met her "I love you" and slowly placed my lips on her's,.

fionna p.o.v

my eyes shot open when his lips hit mine I slowly adjusted to his lips and we just kissed for what seemed like an eternity when when we Brock he said" "why where you crying?" "finn I whant, to stay but I'm a hero and I can't if I'm not ther to save the day who is it my job".

mystery girl p.o.v

finn I'm sorry I cant take this much longer my hero I was always thear though the good the bad the fun and this finn you saw me so many times just visions in your mind you thought, I cant give up my father would be ashamed I'm hellen the demon queen daughter , of death and Angela queen of light and I will not give up this maze, will not break me so lich if you can hear me finn will stpe you!.

author note sorry short but only a small dit so to explain the next ,chapter 7

finn/ finn the human jake the dog dose not own adventure time

dood get a better name.

Jake/ hi when do I get to have a p.o.v.

me/ oh **** not one of thease things why am I even typing this.

ice king/ my head still hurts you guys.

everyone/ shut up ice king,


	8. moving the first pawn

author not

me\hi and I'm back and too make up for all the shot chapters ill make some mote every time I have time and the story has a lot more to go an can you just keep reviewing please and when I get 50 ill do a 2000 words long chapter

words long

finn\ sure your to lazy to do that mess

Gunther\wenk wenk wenk wenk

me\thank you Gunther have a fish *throws fish*

marciline\finn human jake dog dose not own nothing except his ideas and OC's

finn p.o.v

it was late the night sky shown though the circular window fionna was sleeping on my shoulder I was looking at her bright beautiful "gold locks she is one of the most rocking dames I know" I said out loud "only one of the most rocking, girls you know finn"? some one said "marciline I know its you so come out but not so loud fionna is sleeping" I said in a calm voice "boo" marciline said as, she became visible floating over my head she was wearing a red top with a black leather jacket with some black boots and her hair was in a way that ,I never seen it the way It shown in the moonlight her skin looked emerald blue her eyes where where light red was the most hot piece of ass i've seen for awhile excluding fionna obviously.

"what are you doing here" I said to her

"finn I was just coming to see if you wanted to, go to this cave that will only be visible once a year and their is a ring in side that has the power to travel to any realm in side our own universe like to the land of the dead and stuff like that and there a crap ton, of gold and diamond"

"what about fionna" I whispered

"she'll be fine here any way come on don't be be a wimpy little kid have some fun ya know you what to she" said in a voice that made my heart flutter,.

maciline P.O.V

"fine" finn said in a soft and welcoming voice

"finn in the cave their is an inscription that, will only revival itself to the eyes of one who would be willing to loses all to save one

it is said that it was made over an infintey before the world was here it was made by the hero he was a friend of my great great great, gramps any way lets go".

author note sorry it took forever but I just got back from holiday eo please review the story and hope you liked it if you didn't tell me what I did wrong so I can make this better.


	9. your move

me\I'm back and our storys only getting started

fionna\he own nothing no how no when all rights go to pen ward and cartoon network

maciline\can we get on with the story jackass

jake\harsh marcy why you be hatein

me\thanks bro let start the story

in fionna's dream

it was cold we where out side with an army of citizens me and finn where at the front finn on jake me on lady the wind began to pick ,up we where outside of some castle formation the horizon was filled by a horrifying green light that made me shudder finn looked at me with fear I'm his eyes and with a shuttle nod, mwe all charged arrows flew over us nearly fully in golfing the red sky the sun was setting all I herd was screams of pain as arrows hit the candy people the enemy was finally visible there was minions upon thousands of them they where lich like creatures I stood up on, ladys back and glanced over at finn our eyes met his eyes where no longer there average, mcolour his eyes where dark red all the innocence was go just pain and anger rem1ained.

marciline P.O.V

finn had finally left fionna asleep in the treehouse and we where almost at the cave

my true intentions are to tell, finn my true feeling for him

but now with him and fionna in a relationship I'm no longer

sure of what I feel I still what him, but now I fell more angry

more depressed then I felt when, simon forgotten me

a tear fell from my eye finn looked at me and asked "marciline you ok" "yeah I'm fine, just thinking about simon again"

"marciline I promised, you i would bring him back don't give up hope "he said in a soft voice

"thanks finn" I said with a fake smile.

helllen P.O.V

the center of the maze had five doors only one would lead to what I need and the other's would lead to certain death like so, thing my father told me to say for what might be the end as I opened every door they all lead, to a seemingly bottomless hole I had to jump down one so I chose the fifth one and, remembered what my father said if I die befor I wake, I shall except my fate and at the start of the last word plunged in to the hole and closed my eyes seconds, felt like minutes I opened my eyes when I was greeted with the, sound of my body hitting water pain enveloped my hole, mbody I was struggling to swim up to the surface of the water when I got to the top I gasped for air I'm no doctor but even,I knew I had shattered my arm on the impact the water now blood red I cllimbed up the side with all my strength there eas a small room opposite from ehere I was standingnit was generating eminence, light iseing all I had I dragged my body across the floof leaving a trial of blood as I entered the room all the pain in my body,

was gone.

author note I gave hellen a loong chapter because I have not done much work on her character image


	10. I'm back

author note me\ sooooooooo sooooooo sooooooo sorry it's was not my fault I was so depressed and my computer got murdered by a virus and I could only use my phone. this is rely short sorry but I need to do some stuff to attend to.

Finn P.O.V

we had reached the cave that Marciline would not stop talking about at first I thought she was overreacting but see ping it took my breath a way cave wall's where sapphire blue the cave was lit buy a single hole in the caves foundation that let the moon light shine in the moonlight reflected of the crystallized wall it was one of the most mesmerizing things I ever saw then I saw Marcy walk over to empty stand and a tear fell from eye and instinctively I walked up to her and lay my hand on he shoulder and said " what's wrong Marcy " she looked at me with her eyes showing emotion that I could not described.

Jake P.O.V

it was late I came over to talk to Finn about his complex lady issues as I went to shout Finn we need to talk until I saw Fionna sleeping I slowly looked around without waking the sleeping girl knock knock knock came from the closed door the sleeping girl shifted a bit. "Finn you in " a voice asked from out side the door He

I knew who it was straight away .


End file.
